Contemplating Coffee
by spidersaretheworldsbestninjas
Summary: Coffee, Stars, axis' and charm. Add in a stolen phone and you've gotten yourself an Alice Cullen, contemplating coffee with Jasper Whitlock, the southern lawyer. Written for Nugget, hopefully a better story than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Nugget,

Merry-very early- Christmas, tumble-weed. Hope you like this story that took me five weeks to write. If you hate it, I'm sorry for boring you. If you love it, then I'm sorry for the numerous grammatical, spelling and plot errors that face you. If you feel the need to correct these errors, I'd just get a big pair of scissors and cut this up now ;)

I hope you enjoy what took me hours to do. (Not your brother.) If someone other than you has gotten their hands on this: Hey, I'm Laura...

I give you a cocky, lawyer for Jasper and a sweet, bitch Alice...

*Cue drum roll*

Like (not quite love) from,

Mistress.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"And I swear to god we didn't sleep until midnight!" Emmett gawked over the table, demanding high fives from the entire bar. "Then, we woke up at like three, she said, 'Aren't you going to stay?' and I was like, 'Sorry baby, daddy don't work like that.' And stormed out! Fuck, man, she was livid." Emmett laughs along with the rowdy bar.

"Where do you find women like that McCarthy?" Edward shouted from the other side of the bar, chatting up some cute raven haired thing.

"Well, let's just say I can see why her husband's divorcing her! Damn, I'm glad I'm helping that guy be rid of that clingy skunk. Sure she's good in the sack but..." Emmett let out a long whistle and turned to me, grinning. "Besides, Jaspers got one hell of a fucking story. Who was that cute thing you were smooshing up to yesterday?"

I growl and sip some of my southern comfort. "Nobody."

Emmett giggled, "Yeah she was."

"That doesn't even make fucking sense!"

"Her slapping your face does! Oh! Burn, bitch, burn!" I shake my head, glad my IQ is higher than this hulking beast. It's hard to think that we actually work at the same law firm together and that Emmett is a prestigious and highly acclaimed lawyer. "So you didn't hit that?"

I shake my head and slam a fifty down on the bar. I tuck my long hair beneath a woollen cap and shrug on my trench coat before slapping Emmett jovially on his arm. "No, man. She gave me a bath of Vodka, I doubt I'd be hitting that... I think she was a biter as well going from the gold teeth she had wedged in her mouth." I suppress a shudder and bid the boys at the bar a good night. Emmett tells me he expects me at work by seven tomorrow to set up for a case and to be there with coffee, I say I will and leave quickly into the night.

Behind me, a black night frames New York and a bright moon hangs fatly upon the bleak horizon. The air is cold so I tuck my hands into my pocket, running my fingers over the pad of the iPod, blasting the music into my mind.

My apartment is a mile or so away from the bar and seeing as my fucking car broke down, my only option is to brace the beautiful night and manauver through the bleakness. The soft music pumps louder before dropping completely and with a huff of exertion, I pull out a cigarette and light it.

I smoke on my way home, exhaling soft billows of smoke into the crisp air. I stop and watch the smoke rise for a moment, just watching it waft upwards and gently slip away. I wonder where it goes, if that makes sense, and to whom my gentle smoke will curl around next.

Staring upwards, I look up at the tiny points of light and blink softly into the refreshing cold. The stars are my compass, keeping me true and right on my path, never leaving, never staying, but always reminding me that my world is still upon its axis.

My apartment is warm and cosy. I slip out of my jacket and hang it on the wall, put my shoes directly in their little place, and quickly place my keys in the allocated bowl by the window. As I turn into the kitchen, I press the button on my answering machine. It informs me that there are no messages.

It's okay, there never are any messages. In a world as cutthroat and ruthless as mine, you don't have time for friends, girlfriends or even family unless it has something to do with work. It's okay, though, because I often deal with criminal minds and dangerous, twisted people. It's okay to be alone, it's safer to be alone.

It is.

I promise.

Besides, I'm Jasper Whitlock, my days are as lonely as I want them to be and if I wished, I could have any woman in my bed to keep it from growing too cold.

Or at least, that's what I tell myself.

* * *

"_...I wake up to find that it's another four aspirin morning and I dive in." _

However, I wake up to find that my alarm clock song has been changed to some ridiculous band and that my headache throbs erratically from the shots of vodka Emmet must've made me down. It takes me ten minutes to coax down my ridiculous morning wood before I even attempt to open my eyes. After a relieving session of 'arm work', I glare hazily at the blaring red numbers on the alarm clock.

6:40

...

**_6:40_**

Oh, fuck. I was supposed to meet Emmett at _7 with _fucking coffee. Shit. If being hangover wasn't enough, smelling like a bar and having greasy, shimmering skin was. Fuck, I might even have a zit outbreak.

_6:42_

To stay or go, that was the question.

And the thing is, if I stayed home and skipped out on the meeting, I doubt I'd ever meet Alice. And If I'd never met Alice... well, you'll find out. Soon.

By 6:55 I was showered and managed to slime my way into a suit. I hastily shoved the cases files into my shoulder bag and hunched it over my shoulder, shutting my door quietly on my way out.

I was greeted with a red-faced, boxer wearing Edward when I opened the door. His crazy fucking hair was disheleveled and his red boxers pooled at his waist.

"Hey, man." He lifted one hand to wave and in doing so, flashed me his dick.

"Keep it in, man! Ew,"

"Sorry," he gave me a lopsided grin. "What are you going up so late?"

I grumble, "Slept in. What the fuck are you going outside Bella's door? In your birthday suit?"

He laughs nervously, "Funny story..."

**_6:57_**

"Tell me later. Emmett's going to chew my ass out for being so late. McLaren's, 8?"

"Sure."

"Tell Bella I said hi." I smirk.

Edwards body flushes bright pink, "Will do."

I was glad that Edward was enamoured with Bella, it gave him something other than jerking off to do. I managed to run outside and into a small coffee shop, Wonder in Alice-land, in under two minutes. If it weren't for the long fucking queue I'd be able to get out and to work only five or so minutes late. At this rate, I'd be a whole hour late to work before the stupid blond at the counter stopped hitting on the greasy, obviously rich bastard at the front of the cue.

**_7:00_**

Well, fuck.

The blonde at the front pushed her cleavage up to her ears and smirked at the sweating man. At one point she trailed her fire-truck nail down the side of his sweaty face and cooed. Urge, the urge to vomit was rising up in my chest.

**_7:03_**

Had the fat fuck even ordered coffee? Why couldn't he just motorboat that and leave so the rest of us could actually get served? The woman in front scoffed with disgust before turning on her heel and leaving. Good, another one gone. Now I only have seven fucking people in front of me waiting to be served. The server giggled shrillishly and laughed.

I could sue this shit-hole.

**7:07**

I'm going to sue them. I'm going to fucking sue them all. Every last dumb bitch, especially the moron that owned this establishment. Wonder in Alice-land? Yeah, no. Wonder in waiting ten fucking minutes for a coffee so your gold-digging server who probably doesn't make enough hits on a creepy pervert with 'glandular' problems.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I mutter, tugging at the elastic band that surrounds my wrist. It's an anger technique, every time you get severely fucked off, you snap the band to relieve some anger. Some days, it works. Other days it just adds to the rage and makes you want to go all hulk smash.

Snap.

**7:09**

Snap.

**7:12**

Snap.

**7:15**

Snap.

"Oh, yeah! Call me, baby!" The server (whose name I later find out is Tanya) screeches. Garrett, the fat man, waddles away with a four inch boner and a suspicious looking stain running down his legs. I suppressed a sigh, thankful the queue was moving at a quicker pace.

By 7:23, I was out of the stuff shop with a two mocha lattes and four black coffees. The short stroll from the coffee shop to my office only took 2 minutes and by the time I got in, Emmett had only just sat down to the meeting. It seemed that he had pulled again last night and woke up barely a couple of minutes after myself.

James, our most recent client, looked like he had spent four months working in a grease factory and sleeping on the streets. His entire face was dotted with pimples and blemishes, his hair pulled into spewing dreadlocks, and his entire frame willowy and hunched. From the dark circles under his eyes and the numerous punctures in his arms, you could tell he was a user of meth. Although he used, he said he didn't rape Victoria Rivers, and denies all acclamations of their relationship. Why Emmett would risk ruining our reputation to represent a drug dealer is beyond me , but we accepted the case anyways.

"Mocha? Really?" Emmett snipes.

"Fuck up."

"Why are you twenty minutes late?" He takes a long drag of his coffee, crumples up the cup, and slam dunks it in the bin.

"The queue at the coffee shop was fucking horrendous. Unlike the mocha, which is fantastic. I can see how the Wonder in the name now fits in, because the customer service certainly doesn't."

Emmett collected up his paper work with a slight grin, "Oh, man. I know the place. Wonder in Alice land? Damn, that owner is hot." He shakes his head. "I would totally hit that if it weren't eddies little sister, ya know?"

"Edwards sister?" I raise my eyebrows. "The little thing in the pictures? The gangly little teen? Dude! How could you think she's hot!? She's like thirteen."

Emmett smiled a big, toothy grin and slapped me on the back. "Not anymore, bro. She's got lumps of fat in all the right places, if you know what I mean."

"Oh!" I mock swooned. "Is that how you talk dirty to all the other girls?"

"Only you baby," He winked. "Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_...Everyday it's getting closer, going faster than a roller-coaster."_

At least Buddy Holly had his life together. My life was moving glacially and sweetly, wading through a sea of work and no personal life. I skipped out on the nightly drinks at McLaren's for a chance to organise the files at home, my OCD becoming me to organise and produce some sort of binder for the James case. When I finally emerged from my bed, I took a quicker shower and found that I had at least twenty minutes before Emmett needed me at the firm. Figuring that this was enough waiting time for the coffee shop, I arrived early.

Well, thirty fucking minutes later...

**Snap.**

Seriously? Where was the manager of this delightful shit hole? Did I have to tell Edward to tell his sister of her incompetence when it came to running a business? Or was the busty, over-perfumed woman at the counter a sibling of his? No, his family had some level of IQ... although his sister may have missed that gene.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I exhale loudly, earning some 'uh-huhs' from fellow waiters. When its mine time to actually get served (ten more minutes later) she's perky and waiting.

"Hi! I'm Tanya, how can I service you today?" With what was meant to be a saucy wink, she unclipped a third button on her horrendous blouse and licked her collagen filled lips.

"How about some fucking coffee?"

Her blue eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Coffee? C-Off-EE? You know? The thing that comes out of beans and you mix with water? That stuff? The stuff this fuck-hole makes a living from selling?"

"I know what coffee is, sir." She rolls her eyes, tapping her fishy nails against the bar.

"Do you?" I mock, "Do you really? Because every fucking time I come in here I have to wait twenty minutes for your ugly ass to stop giving out your number like a fucking dispenser. If you want the entire male population to know it, stick it on a fucking billboard! This is not some cartel for your worthless ass or hook-ups. Now, if you could find your way to getting me a mug of my fucking coffee, I will be eternally in your debt."

She seems struck for a moment, suspending in shame before she clicks together her acrylic nails and sneers. "Sir, I'm going to have to go get my boss. I do _not _have to stand for work-place abuse like this!"

"Good!" I exploded. "I've been wanting to talk to the idiot that keeps you under her employment for a while. Go alone!" I motion, "Scuttle."

She eyes me warily for a minute and then, suddenly, she flounces off behind the store face. It only takes a couple of seconds before she comes back with a short, fat man.

"That is not your boss." I sigh.

"Yes it is." A dabble of sweat tingles her fore-head. "Go on! He's been harassing me Michael!" The short man squares his shoulders and sneers.

"Yer can go leave." He snubs.

"That," I point in disgust. "Is not your boss."

"Is too!"

Snap.

"Not."

Snap.

"Michael is my boss! Go fucking Google it or something." She sniffs.

"How many times did you have to blow him to let him play the part of your boss?" Her hand flies to her mouth and I can tell that she's checking for any residue release. "I'd get the _real _boss. Now. Or is this 'work-place' abuse too much for you?" With a final slump, I smirk slightly and resist the urge to do a party dance.

When Blondie comes back again for the second time, I resisting the urge not to jizz my pants. Seriously. This is not an exaggeration.

It's like time, or whatever it was, suddenly halted. Her steps, her movements, fluidly shimmered into my mind. Her wide, beautiful blue eyes were like an oasis to me and her face- fuck, that face and that body... yeah, total jizz fest.

Suddenly, I find myself blurting out the first words that come to my mind. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

"My apologies, _sir." _She grits out in her soft, melodious voice.

For some reason, I guess that she isn't really sorry... Huh, wonder why.

"Mr...?"

"Whitlock." I insert.

She smiles briefly before her tone of condescension returns. "Mr. Whitlock, you do understand that it is...him, 'frowned upon' to insult a member of staff in such bruteful terms? It is even more 'frowned upon' to pick upon a competent member of staff that, just because she turned you down on your request to 'suck on one', you decided to publically humiliate. Are you not aware of the laws behind your acts?" She raises an eyebrow and smiles tightly at my humoured face.

"Why yes, I am quite aware of the laws. In fact, I'm so aware that you probably need a dose of something us lawyers call the truth, the fucking whole truth, and nothing but the motherfucking truth."

"Now you are instating Tanya, my cousin, is a liar? You really have out-done yourself Mr. Whitlock." She mocks.

"I believe your little _thing _there has outdone herself, Mrs. Cullen-."

"Its Miss," She interjects, blushing pink.

"Whilst the information of your relationship status is handy, I'm currently trying to tell you of your incompetent staff and that if you even viewed your CCTV like any _worthy _employer, you would see how incompetent and stupid your staff is! Mistake number one, hiring family. Don't worry, everybody does it. A lame attempt to "keep it in the fam", as children say. I'd fire her, _miss _Cullen and quickly."

Cullen's beautiful face grows outraged. "_Mr _Whitlock, my employees are none of your business, and I assure that 'keeping it in the fam' is something we pride ourselves on here! I view the CCTV regularly and Tanya is at the highest competency!"

"Oh!" I sting, wincing. "That's a big fat lie there. If you had indeed watched any of the CCTV, you'd see that I've been waiting here for," I glance down at my watch, a gift from my sister Rosalie. "Forty minutes. You'd also know that I never asked your cousin to blow anything other than sugar into my coffee. On a side note, I'd much rather black haired beauties than that cacophonous mix of one part orange the other part acrylic. Mistake number two, not watching own CCTV. Oh, Mistake number four, continuously blaming the customer, not very good for service mind you, and not the Staff. Haven't you heard _Miss _Cullen? The customer is always right."

She gapes for about twenty seconds before hitting back. "_Mr. _Whitlock-"

"Enough with the flirting, dearest, daddies had enough now!"

At this point she's seething and I have to attempt to control my dick before it Kung Fu's out of my pants. "Quoting Sherlock won't get you anywhere-."

"Why can't you admit that I'm right, beautiful?"

She fumes, "The names Alice-"

"A simple name for a beautiful woman. If it wasn't for your lack of business etiquette, I'd be asking you for your number right now."

"I-."

I glance back down at my watch, "That's forty five minutes now, beau- Alice. Be a dear and grab me my coffee, won't you?"

Alice fists her hands into her side, nostrils flaring with what I presume to be rage. Those once bright blue eyes are dark, raging orbs of hate. "No."

"No?" I mimic. "_Do you know the rules regarding not serving your customers, Alice? _Do you? It's, how would you say, 'frowned upon'."

Snap.

She still stares at me and growls. "My brother knows the laws, Mr. Whitlock, should I call him?"

"Please do." I smile. "I'm sure Edward would happily assist me in helping his sisters business run smoothly. Don't be so shocked, Mary-Alice, I've know your brother for a long time. In the mean time, however, I suggest you take my card. I'll expect formal apology once you've reviewed the CCTV."

I hand her a smooth, white card from my fodder. Her dainty hands cup the card as she mumbles the gold lettering, "Jasper Whitlock, Cullen Law, Attorney."

I grin, "Don't you forget it, baby."

I'm about to dramatically walk out completely when a little silver square catches my eye. I lean in to Alice and sniff at the delicate arch of her neck, "Chanel?" She nods just as I slip her mobile into my pocket. "It suits you."

This time, I fight the urge to scream Lawyered.

And Jizz.

So...yeah.

"Oh, fuck." I hiss upon walking into the bar. Emmett rolls his eyes and orders me a tequila while a sad, moppy looking Edward sips his scotch. "What the fuck happened to Nancy Drew over there?"

"Bella dumped him," Emmett sighed and slid another bottle of Jack over to a now crying Edward.

"The fuck? Why?"

"All she told me is that Edward was being a premature-."

"You jizzed early?"

"No!" Edward screamed. "I told her, like, I loved her and she totally flipped out! Send me outside in my boxers. Then when I tell her it's a joke and we, ya know, I kind of sorta maybe proposed." He sniffed.

"My sister fucked you so hard you proposed?" Emmett laughed. "It runs in the family."

"Speaking of sisters..." I trailed. "Edward! Isn't your sister a bundle of joy?" I mock.

Edward barely rises his head before sobbing again. "She's, _hiccup,_ okay."

"Okay? Your sister is an idiot, man. Clearly that runs in the family." I sigh, holding my hand up for two shots of vodka. "And your cousin?"

"Tanya?" Edward perks up slightly, grudgingly squinting. "Oh, god. She's back?"

Emmett laughs loudly, "Oh, Eddie needs to get a chastity belt."

"Fuck up, Em." Edward snarls. "It wasn't my fault! I was young, she had some double d's..."

"She was your cousin!" Emmett laughs. "She was your cousin and you let her fuck you six ways till Sunday! When Esme found out... oh, god. Tanya's going to be on the look-out for you!"

Edward groaned into the bottle of jack. "Ugh, she was damn tight. And it's not like I'm getting anything more from Bella..."

Emmett slapped Edward harshly across the head, "That's my sister asshole! Her sex drive is bigger than mine so if you're not getting any, it's because she's getting some from some-other bastard."

I take another swig of my drink before calling in another two shots. By the time I've downed the next two, Emmett is leaving with another blonde thing and Edward is speed-dialling Bella for another hook-up. I begin to wonder where the little sprite has gotten to when my (her phone) chirps from my pocket.

**Hi, this is Alice Whitlock of Wonder in Alice land. If you have my phone, I'd be ever so grateful if you could return it for me at my shop on 22nd, it just that my contacts...**

The message spans for at least half a page but one word catches my eye.

_Whitlock. _

I'm pretty damn sure that that isn't her last name, and why she would send it out to everyone- well, a stranger- to see baffled me. Unless she liked the look of my last name so much she decided to steal it and have everyone know that I had..., wowed her.

**Whitlock? Is that what you're going by now?**

I send off with a smirk. Her reply is instanteous.

**Who is this?**

I wait.

**Who IS THIS?! **

I stop, grinning. **Is your grammar as good as your law?**

**Asshole. **

**I try. Tell me, beautiful, do you like my last name? Or do you just long for it to be yours? **

I swig down another gulp of Jack Daniels, relishing in the burn.

**Fuck you.**

**At least let me buy you coffee first. We'll see how we go from there ;) **

I could imagine how red her little face would grow, how she would stamp her foot down and grit her white teeth.

**Ha. Ha. Ha. I wasn't about to send my ****_real _****last name off to some weirdo, was I? **

**So you send your ****_dream _****one? **

Oh, I'd love to see her face now.

**Are you always this asshole-ish? **

**Are you always this crabby? Or is it PMS?**

**Why are you such a dick? **

**You want to suck my dick? **

The only thing I receive from her is a line of **GRRRRRSS. **

**I can't make you grr, but I can make you purr. ;) **

**Can I have my phone back now? **

I throw down a thirty on the bar and wave goodnight to James. He gives me a two fingered salute and a clap on the back before returning to serve the other drunkards. My coat, much like the night before, slips on smoothly, adjusting to my bodies contours with ease.

When the calming air hits my face, I glance up to the stars with a flickering smile. The stars seem to have shifted tonight, and rest scattered away from their usually spot. My axis seems to be shifting, and the stars align for me a different fate.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I swear I see the sky move.

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. PLEASE. PLEASE. JASPER, PLEASE. .**

I shake my head and tuck my hands into my pockets. I arrive at my home fairly quickly and place my shoes down between the trainers and flip-flops. The coat falls down neatly, and I press the button my machine. No messages. Real surprise.

After the routine task of brushing my teeth and slipping down to my boxers, I turn on the pillow and stare out of the window, watching the stars continue to shift. Just as I'm about to drift off, a gentle breeze blows in and wakes me up. I shift again in my cold bed, the silk harshly rubbing my skin and depriving me of any heat.

Before I can talk myself out of it, I pick up Alice's phone and shoot off a rapid message.

**Have Coffee with me? **

I fall asleep, images of her scornful face lulling me away. For once, I long for the dreams and find that I am no longer afraid of what haunts them. With her face in my mind and her voice in my heart, sleep comes gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(Don't worry Clifford, only five chapters per story ;) If this one is boring you... )

**What do I get?**

The first thing I read in the morning is an eloquent text from a beautiful woman.

**Me, coffee... another lecture on how to gain competent staff...**

**No thanks. **

**Fine. No lecture. **

Her reply takes longer than a minute so I jump straight in the shower and begin to lavish my body with ah healthy does of lavender body wash. After a couple of seconds, I wash off the sticky goo and cover my hair in some freesia crap before skipping out of the cool jets.

I skip gallantly to the mobile.

**_No._**

No? No? Did I re-read that right? N...O, huh, I guess it does spell no. No, no. She was playing hard to get, it's what girls do. Wax on some of the old Whitlock charm and maybe, just maybe, she'll be snuggling down in my duvet tonight.

**I'm not familiar with the word no, but as I'm sure you are would you care to lecture me in the brilliance of the word over Coffee? **

**Or you could Google it.**

Oh, witty. Mini-Jasper rises in approval. **Does Google have the prettiest smile or the brightest eyes? If yes, I'd have married her a long time ago. Unfortunetly, she doesn't and your exemplary genes are the nearest perfection I can find. **

With that, I throw the phone into my suit pocket and exit my building swiftly. The doorman, Laurent, winks at me as I pass and slaps my left ass cheek lightly.

"'Ave a good day at work, Mr. Whitlock." He winks and bites his lower lip seductively.

"You too, Laurent. Tell your wife I said hello." Laurent rolls his eyes and turns back to his gay magazine, eyeing up Carlisle, a new model.

**No.**

"I shall, monsieur."

I leave before he can christen the other butt cheek with his large hand. The sky is sunny, bright and vibrant with cloudless aquamarine depths and birds calling out in the air. Of course the streets are still bustling with life and the all consuming need for coffee creeps up on me sharply.

I stop outside Wonder In Alice Land and, just as I'm about to leave, I spot Alice serving the Coffee's behind the counter. Looking disgruntled and unhappy, it's my duty to relieve her of her pain... right?

I notice how quickly the cues move and how many numbers from men she accumulates over the next five minutes. She disregards them and swipes them down into a bin next to her. I'm beginning to think she bats for the other team until she pulls out a small phone and scans for messages. Her face drops, and she staggers through her next order.

"What can I get you, sir?" She mutters when I'm next. She runs a rag over the counter top and splashes some water down.

"These lines are moving more efficiently today. Glad I rubbed off on you." I wink at her shocked face. Alice's small face lights up for a minute, seeming genuinely happy by my presence before her face slips into a facade of cool hatred.

"What do you want?"

"A cup of coffee, please. Oh, and that apology." I send her my trade-mark grin and silently cheer at her dazzled face. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"We don't serve dicks."

"Is there a sign?"

She bites down on one, plump lip before turning to grab me a to-go-cup filled with hot, steaming coffee. "Anything else, _sir?" _

"Oh!" I exhale and dip my hands into my pockets. Pulling out her mobile, I slide it over the counter to her shocked face. "I believe you asked me for this back."

"Yeah," She splutters. "Thanks, I-um. Didn't you want to have coffee?"

Hard to get, they all play that game.

"No, I'm fine now, thanks. You made it quite clear that you wanted your phone back." I take a deep sip of my coffee and offer her a slight smile, she returns it slightly.

"Oh, well... Are you sure you don't want some coffee? As compensation, I mean. Or, a thank you..."

"I'm okay, darlin'. Go, serve some of these people the coffee that they crave, beautiful." Her face softens minsculey and I work to correct myself. "Oh, sorry, Alice... not beautiful."

Alice takes her phone in her hands and tucks it away into her apron. "Well... thanks." I laugh lightly and grab my cup, anguished to see a ripple of sadness fall onto her flawless face.

With a swerve, I march towards the door. What if she doesn't call me back? What if she just leaves it there and uses that phone to call another swanky bastard from that huge pile? I mean... I knew I pissed her off but I was attractive enough, right? Enough to warrant a phone call anyways.

Perhaps she wanted to be wooed, like a woman would in the earlier years. Did she like flowers? Daisies? Roses? Did she want tiffany's? Bloomingdales? Gucci? Would she want a chilli dog or a handful of fries? Fuck.

She filled my thoughts, consumed them. I had barely known her for a day and her soft voice touched every corner of my mind. I craved her, needed her, was addicted to her.

Just as I was about to turn and beg her for a chance, her voice shouted, "Do you want to go out for Coffee sometime?"

I turn and laugh at her hopeful face, "Why would I?"

"Oh..."

"Were having coffee right now, darlin'. How 'bout lunch?"

For the first time since I'd met her, she gave me a simple, beautiful smile. Her soft red lips stretched out over the whitest teeth and the corners tucked perfectly into her cheeks, widening her cerulean eyes with joy.

"Without the lecture?"

I smile, "Without the lecture."

"Edward?" I knock the thin wall between mine and Bella's apartment, listening for Edward gravelly voice.

"Yeah?" His faint reply comes seconds later.

"Does your sister like daisies?"

He scuffles for a moment and seems to be pushing a horny Bella from his chest. "Ah. No, I mean- shit. She's allergic."

I frown, "To flowers?"

"To daises. Her favourites are freesias."

I smile and click down to buy a thousand.

Sweaty palms? Check.

Slicked back hair? Check.

Expensive suit? Check.

Wheelbarrow containing a thousand freesias? Check.

Great. I looked like a total and utter knob. Suit, tie and a wheelbarrow... I looked like a man in love. As if. Infatuated? Definitely. Mystified? Certainly. Under her-';'

"Hey asshole." I hear her before I see her.

Before I can possible describe how she looks, I need to describe the sky.

Today is the perfect day.

Expecting more detail? Na, not how I roll.

Then, as if the sky is nothing but a rock, Alice steps down the steps and blow my ideals of beauty out of my mind. Her eyes, jewels in their own right, hold more light and warmth and mysterious than the stars could ever hope to achieve. Her hair is an inky black curtain that rivals the deep, nebulous space.

Looking up at the stars, I used to think that they were my axis, the things keeping me true and reminding me I was alive. But looking into her eyes, I know now that she is my axis. The only thing that can ever keep me true. And although there are wounds that cover us, and secrets to be discovered, I can't help but think that she is the most beautiful and perfect soul I will ever have the joy of encountering.

Under my previous measure of axis, the stars, I let my fingers slide under her chin, tilt her angry face up to mine, and press one soft, albeit firm, kiss to her freesia tasting lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Not that I didn't enjoy that...but, why?"

I cough and sheepishly run a hand through my hair. Alice sighs and wipes a thin coat of strawberry gel across her lips. What I wouldn't give to be that gel...damn. Okay, Jasper, think about something else. Grandma? Mom? Mom and Grandma? Yeah, that made the riser go down.

"Uh, I made us some reservations..."

"Really? Where too?" Alice links her arm through mine, grinning up at me.

"Oh," I smirk, suddenly proud of the strings I had to pull. If anything, this date would be worth my hard work and time. "Just a little place on 22nd."

We take a short stroll down the street, pausing every once in a while to marvel at the shimmering sky. When we've walked at least two blocks, Alice stops and raises her eyebrows in question at the wheelbarrow.

"What's this?"

"Oh...um. Edward said freesias are your favourite son..."

"You got me a couple of hundred?" She laughs. "Why Mr. Whitlock, I think you're trying to charm me."

I blush, a rare feat. "It's a thousand..."

Alice's eyes widen and she daintily picks up a single freesia. "What am I going to do with a thousand of these things?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure. I thought you'd put them somewhere, I don't know." I pick up another freesia from the pile. It's pale pink and soft in my hands. Alice stares at me questioningly when I tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear and slip the freesia behind it gently. The pale pink bud is contrasted against her jet hair and her fair skin. With a purse of my lips, I nod.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smile. I lean down and gently brush my lips against her cheek. "Perfect."

Alice sighs sweetly. "What was that for?"

"No-"

Alice roughly grabs my collar and slams my lips down to meet hers. It's hot and heated, matching the moment perfectly. When she pulls away, I offer her a half grin and reach down for her small hands.

"Do you know why we have gaps between our fingers?" I mutter. Alice looks down at our entwined hands with a glimmer of a blush.

"Evolution?"

"In a way." I reply. "Evolution demands for social interaction, comfort and, well, people. We have gaps between our fingers to make way for those people. Gaps so we can slide our hands into someone else's and just _feel. _It's a rare feat to feel something so...real these days." Shrugging, we stop outside a restaurant window and peer through the glass at the happy couples. The name of the restaurant was expensive and prestigious, this immediately caused Alice's eyes to budge out.

"Are we eating here?"

"No. I have something more interesting planned, thank you very much."

She sighs. We continue to walk a couple of blocks and I notice that Alice stops every couple of seconds to place a freesia on the ground. When I ask her why, she blushes and mumbles something about a trail. I let it slide and bask in the warm glow of her company.

"Oh, thanks for stealing my phone." She snarks.

"It got you on a date, didn't it?"

"I suppose." She purses her lips. "I fired Tanya." A freesia petal falls from her plucking fingers to the ground.

"That's nice. At least you have some competent employees. Seth, Leah, Jacob... they all seem competent to me."

Alice tugs on my sleeve and gives me a suspicious glare. "How do you know how competent they are?"

Wink.

I lean in, breathing in her beautiful, intoxicating scent before placing a small kiss on her collarbone. "Look up, darlin'."

I can hear her soft gasp run through my ears and then feel her little bursts of excitement when she jumps. "This is..."

"I know. Your employees are quite competent when it comes to re-decorating." Smiling, I gesture to the door and send her a million watt smile. "Come on, Alice. Who knows how long your employees will wait?"

When I see how glazed over her eyes are I know I've done an excellent job. Edward had given me the keys to the shop in return for a sex-tape I "accidentally" made of him and Bella a week ago. (and It was on accident. I hacked into the feeds to watch the neighbour on the fourth floor strip and decided to use the tape as potential crap. Well, it worked out.) In the space of two hours, Jacob and Seth had cleared away all tables but one and lit the entire shop up with candles whilst Leah scattered more Freesias across the linoleum. There were two cups of steaming coffee sat on the table when we entered and thick steaks from the resturant down the road.

"Dinner?" I smile.

"I thought you said Lunch."

I sigh, sitting down opposite her on the quaint table. The coffee is aromatic and delicious, spreading down with a warm, tingling burn. "Oh, I plan on having many lunches and dinners with you, darlin'."

Alice gives me the softest, warmest smile. And in that moment, in that small scene with her laughter floating like a crescendo through the air, I swear I loved her.

And yes, it sounds cheesy. I understand. But when you're in a room with the one you love, staring, laughing... whatever, you won't know the feeling that rises in your chest. You won't understand until you see _that _smile.

And Alice was giving me that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Epilogue by Mocha, brought to you by Star-bucks in co-operation with Costa. **

Soft, wispy embers of smoke rise from the end of my cigarette. I inhale deeply, loving the soft burn the cigarette ash leaves on my stubbed fingers. After several minutes of performing the relaxing routine, I stump out the smoky tip and discard it on the concrete ground.

The night is still cold, clinging to my bare arms and spreading goose-bumps across my tender flesh. With an exhale, I tug my jacket over my body and lean against the even colder red brick wall.

_If she isn't out soon, I'm going to leave her, Edward and Bella here alone. Fuck using my car. _

I almost scoff at my thoughts. As if I would ever ditch Alice alone in a club like this, with sleaze-bags like her ex Spencer around. Even if Spencer wasn't lingering in the shadows like some rapist on amphetamines, I still couldn't entertain the thought of leaving her so far away from me. Yes, I can hear your chorus' of 'Whipped' and cat-calls from here. And I suppose, it's true. I had been infatuated with Alice for 2 years, 11 months, 18 days, 22 hours, 7 minutes, 31 seconds.

But whose keeping track?

Yeah.

-/-

"Urg, fuck. Jasper, baby, can you grab the Tylenol from the counter?" Alice's spiky head emerges from the covers. Her jet black hair is a beautiful, startling comparison against the brilliant white sheets. With a groan, she stretches out her delicate limbs and, with a satisfied yawn, opens her animated, wide eyes to brighten my day with their blue depths.

"Right beside you, darlin'." I offer her a lazy grin.

"Ug, why did you let me drink so much last night?"

"According to you, I don't control you. It isn't my fault that decided to crash the hen party, is it? Fuck, Edward and Bella ended up dry humping right on the chair." I shiver at the memory, and reach over to pull Alice's soft body to mine.

Immediately, her body contorts against mine. Offering the same comfort and protection as my battered, old leather jacket that lies in a crumpled heap on the floor. Alice snuggles deeper into my body, arching with comfort to fit directly into my side.

"Speaking of weddings, I'm hoping to hook up with the best man. You know, Bella's been such an anal bitch about everything that I deserve a good, um, ya know, with the best man."

I nod, "You should. I've heard he's quite the gentleman."

She hums in agreement. "Southern too."

"Quite the catch, I'd say."

Alice sighs, releasing a deep breath into the rooms chilly air. I watch it fan out into space, and mist into our surrounding air. "Same, though." I raise an eyebrow in question. "Oh, I've heard he's quiet taken with this other girl. Bit of a bitch, I've heard. I mean, they met over text! Or, bonded."

I agree, lifting her soft face to plant a tiny kiss against the corner of her mouth. "Unorthodox, I'll admit. I've also heard that he's engaged to said bitch. They're quite serious, I'm afraid."

"Hm." Alice hums. "Guess it's not a shame, then."

My grin, slightly crooked, spreads onto my face. "Guess not."

-/-

**Four years, twenty-seven days, five hours, thirty-four minutes and 1 second later. **

I've learnt many things from my years with Alice Brandon.

Like how, when you propose, you don't put the five thousand dollar ring inside of a cup of coffee because you think it's 'cute'. When she moves in with you, clean out more than a quarter of the closet; that girl has piles upon piles of clothes. If she wakes you up at five am to get her some blueberry muffins, you do it. It's probably the pregnancy cravings. And when she's giving birth to said child, do not suggest having another, because she will maim you in your sleep.

When its Bree's first day of school and she's scared, hand her a freesia from the preserved bouquet of flowers you gave to her mother. She'll smile then.

And when you're standing over her grave, trying to retain the tears, place only freesias against her headstone. She's allergic to daisies, you know, and she always tasted like the softest spring.

**_Nugget,_**

**_Sorry, but she had to go, bro. It added to the story, I'm sorry, but it needed to be done. I promise that this is the only one any of the HUMAN versions of them will die in. 17 pages in, how you feeling?_**

******_Love (not quite like),_**

**_Mistress._**

**_To the other readers, I'm sorry if you wanted this to be longer, It's just... well, I'm a Bell ward, okay? However, I am writing lots more of Jalice for special occasions for my friend, nugget, so, if you wish, i think you can 'Author Alert' me? So If I post any more Jalice, You'll be the first to hear about it. _**


End file.
